The Hungry Games
by thebibliophile101
Summary: This is the food version of the hunger games, where Cakeniss Everdeen stuffs herself with food in order to win the Hungry Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fan fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 1

When Plum got nominated for the Hungry Games, I knew she would get beaten to a pulp. I knew she would rot forever in the Croissant of the arena. So that's why I nominated myself as Culinary Tribute for the Hungry Games.

"Cakeniss Everdeen" called Coffee Trinket over the booming loudspeaker. I shook as I walked up to the stage. I could hear Plum crying out behind me and suddenly Kale scooping her up and taking her away. I cringed as Coffee took my arm. She walked over to the male urn and picked out a small piece of folded paper.

"Pita Mellark" She read. A short sturdy boy walks up to the stage and as soon as I see his figure I know it's him. I know it's the Flatbread Boy. Coffee Trinket makes us raise our hands together and the crowd salutes us with the district twelve symbol: A rub of the tummy (to show our hunger) and a raise of the arm.

Amidst the crowd I see Hazelnut, Kale's mom with her children and Plum nearby, crying into Kales' arms. I turn around unable to face the thought that this might be the last time I ever see my family and Kale again. Coffee Trinket takes us to the train departing for the culinary capitol and I take a last glance at district twelve. Next to me, the Pita boy is moving towards the train and Coffee is ushering me on board. I step into the train and find myself facing a richly decorated room, laden with food. I sit in a plush velvet chair across from Pita and stuff my face with Turkish Delights. From a side entrance, a man walks in, limping slightly and clutching a bottle of strong whisky in his hand. He stares soberly at the both of us and then flops down into the chair next to Pita.

"I see you have met your Mentos" says Coffee. "This is Sandwich Abernathy". I look at him with an air of disgust, wrinkling my nose at the putrid stench of alcohol that surrounds him.

"Hello there sweet tart", purrs Sandwich. I frown, pursing my lips and mutter, "My name is Cakeniss".

"And I'm Pita" intervenes Pita. I glare at him. The hours pass by slowly in the train while Coffee attempts to make conversation unsuccessfully and Sandwich, Pita and I gaze out the window.

"So, what's the secret to winning the Hungry games?" asks Pita innocently. "Hmmm…Let me think about that. Eat as much as possible without getting poisoned." replies Sandwich. "Well that's helpful." I spit back sarcastically. Both Sandwich and Pita glare at me for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

**Please leave reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi here is the second chapter of The Hungry Games. Hope you enjoy! (sorry, this chapter is really short...)**

* * *

Chapter II

When we reach the Capitol, a crowd of people are there to meet us. Coffee explains it's our prep team and they are here to make us look nice for the opening ceremony. The Prep team leads us towards a small room where they feed us special nutrients and vitamins to make us look nicer and plumper. Then, my dress designer, Cinnamon comes in and dresses me up for the ceremony. In another room, Pita is getting the same treatment from Pork chops.

Since the district twelve is known for its' marshmallow industry, Cinnamon and Pork chops decided to dress us up like two giant marshmallows and set us on fire so that we looked like two charcoaled pieces of melted marshmallows. Our parade was quite successful. When the president Snow Cone finished his speech, our chariots were wheeled back and we went to meet our prep team, who congratulated us on our wonderful tour. It was later announced that we had to attend an interview with the famous interviewer, Pizza Flickerman. Our interviews went well except for when Pita announced his devotion and love for me.

And that's when I threw a piece of melted marshmallow at his face.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is my third chapter...(this one is really boring...)

* * *

Chapter 3

Today, we started our training sessions.

"Remember, try to eat as much as possible." said Sandwich before departing to sit with some other Mentos. Pita and I go join the other district members who stand silently in a circle. Piled high in a corner of the room, is a mountain of food. I stare at it hungrily and lick my lips. Our obese trainer gave us a whole speech on the Hungry Games:

"You see, the point of the Hungry games is to eat as much food as possible. But there are traps and advantages in the different foods you eat. Some foods are poisoned or rotten, while other foods are unhealthy and can cause health issues or develop allergies. On the other hand, foods rich in vitamins are good for you. At the Hungry games, tributes most often die from gastronomical problems. The few remaining tributes which are still alive and considered healthy by the end of the games get several tests to see if they are still in good condition and the one in healthiest condition is the winner."

A whistle blows and all the tributes race towards the food, eager to grab the best. I lunge towards a pineapple, biting into the prickly flesh. By the end of the training session I have eaten 4 apples, 6 bananas, 2 mangos, 4 bread loafs, 23 peanuts and over 300 humbugs. I feel heavy and drowsy. The trainer takes a sample of our blood to test then weighs us and injects us with a medicine that will dissolve all the food eaten so that we don't get to fat before actually starting the real Hungry Games.

After having taken my shower, I go over to the screens that will show our results. Surprisingly, I get the best grade out of everyone else. YAY ME!

Tomorrow, the real hungry games will begin...

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review


End file.
